User blog:Crispycol/Old Stages
Old Stages Twilight Town *'Primary Representation': Kingdom Hearts *'Secondary Representation': The Legend of Dragoon This is a fan-stage of mine, because neither Sora or Dart appears in the game (yet). But the design is based of from how the Twilight Town stage looks like in Super Smash Flash 2. During playing suddenly Melbu Frahma shows up on the background who will make some swings with his tentacles that have great knockback but do minor damage. Tt1.png|Twilight Town (ssf2) melbu.jpg|Melbu Frahma Frontier *'Primary Representation':Assassin's Creed *'Secondary Representation': Tomba!, Uncharted, Tomb Raider The stage's looks are mainly based of the appearance of Assassin's Creed III area, Frontier. While playing on the stage many background things will happen. The Koma Pigs from Tomba! will appear on the background and will wander around there for a while, some of them will come to the foreground but disappear after being attacked. After some time a plane, from Stowaway, crashes and inflicts damage if you're on the location where it crahses. This also causes the stage to alter, allowing you also to play on the plane. Many of the pigs panic and run around on the background of the stage. After some timeit becomes winter, the thick snow makes you slower and the ice lets you slip. Eventually the snow will melt and you are in a spring-like envoirement again. Suddenly on the background Raptor dinosaur's come and will run away because the T-Rex comes. The T-Rex slams most of the Raptors away, and a few escape. Then the T-Rex turns to the stage and roars. He then stands there and sometimes will bite on the stage (similar to Hydra, only T-Rex will do it on various spots). 640px-Frontier_in_Spring.jpg|Frontier 640px-Snow_covered_forest_in_the_Frontier.jpg|Winter tomba2a_top.gif|Koma Pig Uncharted3PlaneCrash-620x.jpg|Plane Crash Raptor_tra.jpg|Raptor Level3_The_Lost_Valley_image035.jpg|T-Rex Wonderland *'Primary Representation': American McGee's Alice *'Secondary Representation': Crash Bandicoot, Silent Hill The stage is based on the area Vale of Tears from Alice: Madness Returns that is in wonderland. There are several jumping mushrooms that allow the player to jump higher. The jumping mushrooms help you to get up to higher places in the stage. There are several game pieces over the stage, some floating some not. In the middle is a giant statue of a crying Alice that makes a waterfall, which becomes a river in the middle of the stage. On the background there can be ocassionally enemies of Alice, but they don't hurt anyone. Caterpillar also is seen flying across the stage in the background as a butterfly. Eventually Doctor Neo Cortex appears on the stage and causes rampage by shooting on the stage. He causes more wreckage and the stage turns into a burning place. Now only enemies of Silent Hill are seen on the background, notables like Abstract Daddy and Fresh Lips. Doctor Neo Cortex eventually becomes scared and departs the scene. Vale_of_Tears.png|Vale of Tears 640px-Pool_of_tears_by_isabela_r-d3b6pzr.png|get the idea of higher platform? CaterpillarButterfly.png|Caterpillar aliceenemies.png|alice enemies Silent_Hill_Wallpaper_02_by_BloodAxe666.jpg|silent hill enemies Doctor Neo Cortex.png|Doctor Neo Cortex Century Airfield *'Primary Representation': Ty: The Tasmanian Tiger *'Secondary Representation': War of the Monsters The stage begins on the front of the battle mech of Cass. You can see Cass in the "brain" of the robotic head that is in the middle of the stage. You fight on the area that is in fron of that, and no weird things will happen during this time. During your walk you can see several city's on the background and you eventually cross the sea and arrive on Century Airfield. When arrived there two Raptros' will appear and attack the battle mech. The head, along with Cass, will be knocked off and the robot will fall into the water while you, others and the head fall on the airfield. The head has crashed in a building and the Raptros' will continue to fly around. Sometimes a plane will prepare to depart from the airfield and you have to get out of the start lane to not get KO'd. In the meantime on the background Togera tries to enter the airfield but quickly gets beaten by the two Raptros. Eventually the Raptros will fly away after they destroyed most of the stage. battlemech.png|Battle Mech bosscass.gif|Cass Century_Airfield.jpg|Century Airfield Raptos.jpg|Raptros Togera.jpg|Togera Category:Blog posts